1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid a rescuer in applying pulminary abdominal thrusts to a choking victim for dislodging objects from the throat of the victim. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus with a spherically shaped body having handles so that the user is able to perform a modified type "Heimlich Maneuver" by pulling inwardly and upwardly on the apparatus with quick, forceful thrusts to compress the upper abdomen.
2. General Background
Countless number of lives having been saved by people who have correctly applied the "Heimlich Maneuver" to a choking victim. The "Heimlich Maneuver" requires a person to wrap his arms around a choking victim's waist from behind, place one of his fist with its thumb edge on the upper abdomen and clutch the fist with the other hand and thrust quickly and forcefully inwardly and upwardly directly beneath the diaphragm to compress the upper abdomen and lungs, thus causing the lungs to expel an obstruction. Almost any blunt object that provides pressure under the breastbone will be effective. If the victim is lying down, the procedure suggests quickly placing him on his back, kneeling astride his hips and thrusting with the heel of one's hand covered by the other hand. If the victim is sitting, the maneuver can be executed much the same as if he were standing.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to develop a device to assist in performing the "Heimlich Maneuver" on a choking victim.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,822 issued to R. Goodwin discloses a primarily self-administered remedial appliance for expelling gas from the stomach comprising a spherical solid member with an integral protuberance having an outwardly pointed "V" cross-section which is elongated to form a ridge which, when pressed against the upper abdominal wall, causes the proturbence to sharply indent the region of the abdominal wall which lies just beneath the sternum and opposite the ends of the upper ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,099 issued to B. L. Davis discloses a "Heimlich Maneuver" aid providing a flat C.P.R. pad spaced medially of laterally depending handles to provide sufficient clearance between the hands of the user and the patient's body in contact with the pad during reciprocating movement of the device.
Other "Heimlich Maneuver" assist devices are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,317, 3,425,409, 4,164,216, and 3,401,686.
Although these patents have attempted to fill this need, until now none has been completely successful in providing a device which increases the effectiveness of the "Heimlich Maneuver" and offers several options for its use. It allows individual who normally would not have the strength or dexterity to properly execute the "Heimlich Maneuver" to do so. Even people totally unfamilar with the technique are provided with some suggestion of how to perform the same.
Accordingly there appears to be a long standing need for an improved device which will overcome the aforementioned problems.